


Some Things Can't Be Outrun

by ro_shepard



Series: New Beginnings: Orion and the Smuggler [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_shepard/pseuds/ro_shepard
Summary: Ryder and Reyes reflect separately on the saving of Sloane Kelly. After sorting through varied emotions, both come to realize that they still care. With Reyes now on the run, will they ever see each other again?Mature rating in the later chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

Ryder slumped back into her chair, drawing her legs up into her chest as she swirled the glass in her hand. She hissed as the smooth, amber liquid slipped past her lips, tingling her throat as she swallowed. It burned a little, momentarily distracting her from the dull ache in her chest.

She had not been the same Pathfinder after settling the Kadara outpost, specifically, after she had saved Sloane Kelly's life. She hated Sloane - perhaps  _hate_ was too strong - Ryder greatly loathed the woman who had rode her ass since the Tempest first landed at Kadara port. However, in that cave, in that brief moment of surprise when the Charlatan revealed himself, her disdain for Sloane was overshadowed by her anger at Reyes Vidal.

Reyes had been her Kadaran guide upon her arrival to the exile planet, providing her intel, resources, and company. The latter had been unexpected as the unassuming smuggler charmed his way into and out of risky situations. They had begun to confide in each other, sharing more than just shameless flirts in seedy Kadara bars. Perhaps it was his accent, perhaps it was the nonchalant way that he carried himself, perhaps it was his roguish charm, regardless of what it was about Reyes Vidal, Ryder had fallen for him. The kiss that they both shared in Sloane's stockroom had not helped the situation. Ryder had said that it was purely a diversion to evade suspicion from Sloane's patrol guard. It was, but something else was there, they both knew it. The kiss had been too real, the soft moans too convincing, the dazed glances too intoxicated. 

Reyes had become the only reason why she tolerated traveling to Kadara, but Ryder became blind to that as Reyes stepped out of the shadows and revealed that he and the Charlatan were one and the same. Ryder's anger had gotten the best of her and she shoved Sloane out of the way of the sniper's line of fire. Reyes fled then, he had to, with his identity now made public there was nowhere to run. There was no time for explanations, no time for goodbyes. Whatever had started between them was now slipping away, like sand between fingers, into the Kadaran breeze as Reyes' shuttle made a hasty retreat. 

It had been a mistake. Ryder realized it now, she should have let Sloane die, but, Sloane had been straight with her from the start. Reyes had played her from the moment he sauntered up to her in Kralla's Song.

_"You look like you're waiting for someone."_

Ryder sighed. She hadn't known then how mush trouble Reyes Vidal was. She certainly hadn't anticipated that she would fall in love with him. She swirled her glass again, the bronzed fluid becoming her escape from memories of rooftop kisses, sly winks, and teasing smiles, yet the golden hue of her liquid savior reminded her of his eyes - honeyed, cunning, with an unspoken hint of loneliness.

Ryder shook her head defiantly. The rooftop could not have all been a lie. It had  _meant_ something - or had he been playing her then too? She groaned and leaned her head back, her dark brown hair falling over the chair. There were literally hundreds of tasks she - the Pathfinder - needed to complete, yet here she was sulking in her quarters. She should have shot Sloane and Reyes both for wasting her time over some silly turf war.

"Fuck this and fuck Kadara!"

"If you continue this course, Pathfinder, I'll have no choice but to alert Dr. T'Perro," SAM interjected.

"I'm fine SAM," Ryder snorted.

"You have been in here for twenty-eight standard hours."

"You've never had your heart stepped on, have you SAM?" 

"I have not, Pathfinder, but I am learning about the experience after your last encounter with Mr. Vidal," SAM stated matter-of-factly, "It seems to be a rapid flux of emotions including sadness, anger, remorse, and it includes the presence of actual, physical pain."

Ryder scoffed, "Yeah."

"And yet," SAM continued, "you still seem to love and desire Mr. Vidal, emotionally and physically, despite feeling betrayed by him."

Ryder shifted a bit in her seat at SAM's observation, "Yeah, well, love is not always the best display of sanity, SAM."

"Indeed."

Ryder huffed in frustration, finishing her drink and setting the glass aside, "I was so stupid." 

"You are questioning your own rationale because you believe Mr. Vidal did not care for you as you cared for him. You believe that his feelings for you were under false pretenses, solely present to use you - the Pathfinder - for political gain."

"You're not helping, SAM," Ryder said, smoothing her hands over her face.

"Mr. Vidal did care for you, Pathfinder, at least his nonverbal readings indicated a strong sense of affection, attraction, arousal for you. These were still present even as he was conflicted by other emotions as he departed the cave on Kadara. This indicates that Mr. Vidal had genuine sentiment toward you," SAM informed.

Ryder furrowed her brow, "SAM? What are you saying? Reyes loved me?"

"From what I have come to understand about love, yes."

Ryder couldn't help the incredulous laugh that escaped her lips, "Then why SAM? Why lie to me? Why use me?"

"Pathfinder, you did say that love was not always the best display of sanity."

"I did say that, didn't I?"

"Yes, ninety-seven seconds ago."

Ryder did laugh then, truly. SAM had a way of being funny with his literal explanations. She didn't know how to explain that unintentional humor to him versus his blatant attempt at telling jokes.

"Pathfinder, you have new email at your terminal."

Ryder stretched out her legs and slowly rose from her seat, her legs tingling. She keyed at the console and glanced at the subject line.

**For what it's worth...**

She clicked open the message and her heart skipped a beat.

 **To: Ryder**  
**From: Reyes Vidal**  
\------------------------  
**You're one hell of a woman.**

**Goodbye, Ryder.**

**Reyes**

Ryder's hands gripped the edge of her desk as the smuggler's smooth voice echoed in her head. 

She should have shot him.


	2. Chapter 2

Reyes' eyes skimmed quickly over the glowing lines on his datapad. The Pathfinder had been busy since she forced him out of the shadows.

Aside from hunting down the kett, Ryder had successfully established Initiative outposts on Eos, Voeld, Elaaden, and now Kadara. That last one stung. Reyes set the tablet aside and sat up in his cot. He had been adrift in space for three weeks now, on board one of his freighters. He's been busy trying to regroup his Collective forces, trying to inspire that the dream of Kadara was not over until  _he_ said it was over.

If someone had told Reyes two months ago that he'd be forced to flee from his Andromeda home, he'd have bet his best bottle of Thessian wine. Lucky for him, he'd already drank it.

The Collective leader reached over for a discarded tank top and pulled it on, taunt against his hardened frame. Losing his grip on Kadara to a brutish woman like Sloane Kelly had been a blow. Losing it to Sloane with assistance from the Pathfinder, upsetting to say the very least. That being said, what been haunting him the most was the pained look of disappointment and betrayal in a pair of dark, beautiful eyes - those of Orion Ryder.

Reyes was a man of secrets, which was an essential for any successful smuggler, but as the Charlatan, the head of the counter-organization on Kadara, secrets were the key to his claim to power. When Reyes had been notified that he would be meeting the young, human Pathfinder, he had fully anticipated smooth-talking her into playing his political game. Manipulating people was a favorite pastime. However, after meeting Ryder in person, he decided to up the stakes and charm her in other ways.

Initially, the flirting had been purely for entertainment. Reyes had always appreciated the company of a lovely woman, and even more so if she was just as cunning and deadly as he was. As he continued to work with the Pathfinder, he realized that she didn't go into battle for thrills or for blood - quite the opposite. Ryder strove to find peaceful solutions, foolishly compromising for the sake of maintaining and inspiring hope. Reyes had been torn between exploiting her naivety or admiring it. 

After solving the Roekaar murders together, Reyes had chuckled at Ryder's rosy notion that they made a good team. The small, surprisingly timid smile was different from her public, professional visage. Her shy display offered more than a kind compliment, but to be sure, Reyes had met Ryder's flirty move head on, giving her a sultry warning to be careful, else he'd get the impression that she liked him. That was the first time he had seen Ryder blush and that was also when he realized that she had successfully fallen under his spell. Shena indeed.

"Would that be so bad?" Ryder had boldly asked.

It had caught Reyes off guard. No, it wouldn't. The idea of a fling with the Pathfinder was an appealing notion politically, and her being attractive was definitely a bonus. Reyes had slipped by her then, close enough to brush against her gently, "Depends," he began, affirming his control of the situation, "don't be a stranger, Pathfinder," he invited, leaving her with her crew.

Ryder accepted.

Over the next few weeks, she would visit him, continuing to help him with his every request. Ryder had even agreed to accompany him to one of Sloane's parties. He had asked her over vidcom and was surprised when she answered in extremely casual wear. He recalled her perfectly - fit and toned in a Blasto the Hanar Spectre tank top and sports bra.  _Hmmm. A little nerdy, a little sporty. Cute._ The famed Pathfinder continued to intrigue him.

"Are you asking me out, Reyes?" Ryder had asked, an eyebrow quirked up in curious suspicion. 

He was not really, at least not like that, or was he? His motives wavered slightly as he found himself distracted by the abundance of warm caramel skin, typically hidden away under layers of clothing or armor. Maybe asking the Pathfinder on a date was a better idea anyway, then perhaps, he could see if she was as soft as she appeared. He wondered how Ryder would react to his fingertips trailing down her bare arm...

Ryder was watching him, her opaque eyes still unsure of what he was truly asking of her.

"I promise to be a perfect gentleman," Reyes had assured, placing a gloved hand over his heart. And, he would. He was attracted to her, yes, but manners went with charm and charm often led to him getting what he wanted in the end anyway. 

"And... if I don't want you to be a gentleman?"

Reyes felt the smirk pull at his lips as he replayed the memory. It was the same smirk he had given her over the com.  So the Pathfinder  _did_ like him. Good. He met her interested gaze with a seductive stare, "That can be arranged," he promised with a purr, ready to finally act on all their bouts of verbal foreplay. That was the second time the Pathfinder blushed for him.

Sloane's party had been both a success and a failure for Reyes. 

He had succeeded in stealing one of the rarest bottles of whiskey in Andromeda - aged for 645 years - and, in the process of stealing it, managed to get a kiss from Ryder. The kiss had also been the failure. The way her lips caressed perfectly over his, the savor of her mouth, the sweetness of her scent, the small, unintended moan of need, and the way one of his hands fell to her waist and the other into her hair... it had revealed an unrealized secret that he was not prepared to face. He genuinely liked Ryder too - a lot.

The night progressed, and hopes were shared, as well as more kisses that were underlined with unspoken, mutual attraction and desire. Reyes had wooed many with his lips, verbally and physically, but his profession would always have him slip away without a deep investment in the other party. But Ryder... Ryder he wanted to see how things could play out. He wanted to  _know_ all that he could about her, from her. He genuinely enjoyed her company and wanted more of it. That did not bode well for a man who deceived and used people, a man who was secretly trying to overtake the most successful port in Andromeda. As he held Ryder's cheek, entranced by how the Kadaran sunset sent golden rivers through her dark irises, he was speechless by the way she was looking at him... Shit. He had known then, in that moment with the Pathfinder, that his war with Sloane Kelly had to end. He just needed her to do a little bit more for him, to gain a little more ground, then, when Kadara had peace, then perhaps secrets could be shared, understood, and forgiven.

Reyes ran a hand through his hair as he paced along with his thoughts.

He had overreached and his greed had gotten the best of him as he, the Charlatan, witnessed the fury in Ryder's eyes as he finally revealed his true identity. He had hurt her, deeply, and he was startled to find how much it pained him too. He deserved her wrath. He had been certain that the righteous Pathfinder would take him down as he twisted and turned his way out of the cave. There was so much that he had wanted to tell Ryder, so many more kisses that he had wanted to share. He wanted to make love to her, to make her his, but as he leaped onto the shuttle, he made the decision to leave the nonsensical idea of Reyes Vidal and Orion Ryder behind. Now, it was about his survival. He had known that Ryder had let him escape and why. She still cared for him, perhaps even loved him, despite his deception, and as the cave departed from view, he shook his head, realizing that the young Pathfinder had terrible taste in men. 

Reyes loved her too. He realized that now, being on the run, and he truly felt a sense of guilt for using her and for not saying goodbye. He thought of Ryder often, which surprised him. No one had intrigued him like she had, and he had not had his way with her. She was beauty, wrath, kindness, and hope encompassed in the petite frame of a woman trying to make a way for all of the Milky Way peoples. She deserved respect and he owed her, even if she did side with Sloane.

Reyes retrieved his datapad and opened a new message.

 **To: Ryder**  
**From: Reyes Vidal**  
____________________

**I wanted to tell you everything the night of Sloane's party, but I chose not to. You shared your shining light with me and I chose to remain in the shadows. That decision cost me more than you will ever know. Not everything that we shared was a lie. I need you to know that. You're one hell of a woman.**

**Goodbye, Ryder.**

**Reyes**

His golden eyes read over the message and he sighed, deleting what he deemed to be ramblings seeking forgiveness. He deserved none. For a brief time, a young woman had made him believe himself to be more than a shady bastard, but he wasn't. He was an asshole and there was no use trying to change that if it meant his survival. He looked at the message again. He would always do whatever it would take to get what he wanted and, while he wanted Ryder, he wanted Sloane dead more. He wanted Kadara. Perhaps he and Ryder were both fools for hoping otherwise.


	3. Chapter 3

"Stars and skies, Reyes! If you don't stop brooding, I'm going to maroon you on Voeld and you know what the cold and wind will do to that hair you're so obsessed about!" Keema threatened.

Reyes threw his angaran friend a hurt look then sighed, sinking deeper into the pilot chair. "You wouldn't," he countered, glancing back to the navigation console.

"I would. Don't test me, Reyes," Keema unsympathetically replied from the copilot seat.

Keema Dohrgun was not a pilot, but she was good company and Reyes appreciated the angaran's loyalty and friendship, even as he was outed as the Charlatan. Over the past few months, Sloane's once angaran representative, had become a trusted ally, working with him to undermine the Outcast rule of Kadara. Keema was as influential as she was beautiful, traits that always caught the smuggler's attention.

"You should talk to her, Reyes. This tension and depression is too stuffy for my liking. Angara would never leave things like this unresolved. We tell our lovers how we feel. Emotions are to be shared and addressed, not hidden away in the hope that they will somehow, magically disappear. That's a disaster waiting to happen," Keema mused, keying aimlessly at her datapad.

Reyes shook his head, "Ryder was not my lover, Keema," he admitted, one of his bigger regrets in Andromeda.

"But you wanted her to be. I saw how you looked at her at Sloane's party. You  _like_ her Reyes, even still you are affected by her. You've been distracted since we left Kadara. It is... unfortunate how things played out, but you will never have Kadara until you address this, Reyes. No distractions."

Keema was always good for a kick in the ass.

Reyes huffed in stubborn disbelief, shifting his golden stare out of the window, to the passing stars. He was a man who always got what he wanted, eventually. He was a patient man, willing to wait for the perfect moment, but now he doubted himself as his thoughts divided between his Andromeda home and the only woman in Andromeda who roused him like no other. He would have to choose. No, he already chose and now he had to live with it.

"You didn't see the way she looked at me, Keema. You did not witness the fury in her eyes... the pain. I can't-"

"Because you lied to her, Reyes," Keema said, cutting him off, "I told you to tell her the truth earlier. You took away her choice."

The angaran had pleaded with him as soon as Ryder had stumbled upon the Collective base, helping to solve one of his impostor issues. He hadn't even asked for the Pathfinder's help with that one; Ryder had helped him, albeit unknowingly, of her own free will.

"Ryder was good for you. Your romantic ramblings was a cute look for you.  _Talk_ to her Reyes. Tell her everything and give her a choice, one way or another, so you know, truly. Or, continue to live in this haze and lose Kadara for good."

"Enough, Keema, please!" Reyes said firmly. He shifted annoyingly in his seat. "What are the reports out of Kadara?"

Keema took the hint to drop the subject from Reyes' tone and scrolled at her pad, "Sloane's still beating her chest in victory, yet her gloating hasn't made her relax any. She's increased security and her ruthlessness on Collective sympathizers. To fund this, she's increased her protection fees. Our forces are laying low for now, but the desire to fight is still strong. The Charlatan is missed to some degree."

"And, the feedback on my reveal?"

"There isn't any - at least not from outside of Sloane's inner circle. Seems like she doesn't want the people to know she was being bested by a third-rate smuggler."

"Hmm," Reyes mused. Sloane was covering this up as she did with the more recent kett activity on Kadara. "We can use this."

"Of course," Keema agreed, "but we'll need some help. That is why I've decided to go to Aya. I'm going to talk to Evfra."

Reyes cocked an eyebrow and spun his chair to look at his bold companion. He liked Keema upon their first business arrangement and now he was reminded of why. She was highly intelligent, daring, and unafraid to challenge him with gutsy calls. She was the perfect second front. Yet, he was skeptical of the Resistance leader's assistance. Evfra was a hard man and his focus was solely on fighting the kett. Keema would be trying to move a mountain.

"You really expect Evfra to help us?"

"I expect Evfra to see an opportunity for Kadara to be liberated and, once again, under angaran control," Keema returned. "I will only be your face, Reyes, you can still rule from the shadows, but Evfra is not going to want one human replacing another."

Reyes tilted his head to the side. It made sense, he thought, and honestly, that had been his plan all along. As the Charlatan, Reyes could move without restraint, without attention, quickly making decisions and deals under the guise of ambiguity. He was not made for the political spotlight, yet Keema - she was born for it. He nodded his consent, "Very well."

"Good," Keema said, "I'll take a shuttle and will return as soon as I can," she informed, keying the last of her report.

"Keema..." Reyes began, his amber eyes grateful. He didn't not have many friends in Andromeda, the angaran was, perhaps, his only one. He did not deserve her or her friendship.

"I'll fix this, you fix the Ryder situation," Keema said, rising from cockpit and heading for the lower level of the small freighter. 

Reyes watched as she descended below, wondering who had the tougher assignment between asking the Resistance leader for help and confronting the human Pathfinder. He ran a hand through his dark hair as he realized it was himself.

* * *

"Keema this is risky and it places the angara in a precarious position between two Milky Way factions. I don't like it. Plus, you know we're in the middle of a war with the kett. I don't like wasting resources!" Evfra stated, leaning back to cross his arms. His sharp, accusatory tone matched the intensity of his stare, both reflecting his annoyance at the audacious request.

"Regaining Kadara would not be a waste, Evfra. There was another kett attack, most likely a probe, and if the kett even get the hint that they can move on Kadara again, the Resistance is done for. Kadara is our most successful port," Keema said, trying her best to reason with the intimidating Resistance leader.

Evfra regarded the woman for a moment, considering her case. He still didn't like the plan, but his regard for Sloane Kelly and her lack of interest in angaran participation on Kadara was enough to get him to act.

"I can spare some weapons and a few elite infiltrators, but  _that's it_ , Keema. You and this Charlatan better get this done, quickly and quietly. I don't need this attracting attention from the Initiative."

Keema closed her eyes and sighed with relief, "Thank you, Evfra," she said tilting her head graciously. She made her way to the door when a familiar face met her at the threshold.

The human Pathfinder. Ryder was on Aya and was, apparently, Evfra's next appointment. Keema smiled. The stars were in her favor.

"Keema, this is unexpected," Ryder admitted with quiet surprise. She hesitantly looked around the room.

"Indeed it is, Pathfinder," Keema said, giving the human a knowing look. "I came to Aya alone."

"Ah," Ryder breathed, shifting in her stance, "look, I'm sorry about-"

"Pathfinder! I don't have all day!" Evfra's voice boomed.

Ryder rolled her eyes, "Evfra, honey, no need to be jealous," she replied knowing how to push the angaran's buttons. She smirked at the annoyed groan she got in return.

"We'll talk later, Pathfinder," Keema suggested, "the Tavetaan?"

"Sure," Ryder agreed, stepping into the room. She didn't want to press her luck with Evfra too much, even if the impenetrable man had begun to tolerate her.

Keema tilted her head politely in reply and smiled as the doors closed behind her. Reyes Vidal was going to owe her two favors now and she would gladly collect.

* * *

"Thank you for meeting with me, Ryder, I know there is still  _tension_ with how things unfurled."

Ryder took a gulp of her drink and leaned back into her chair. The Tavetaan was a hive of activity, but no one seemed to be paying attention to their hushed conversation. Truthfully, she was trying to figure out why she indulged this meeting. The angaran seated across from her had been Reyes' closest friend and confidant, a reminder of a chapter that she was trying to close. Yet, forgetting about Reyes Vidal was proving to be difficult.

"It's a big galaxy for coincidences, Keema," Ryder said over the rim of her glass, "how have things been since...?" She couldn't finish.

"Not good, but I've got a feeling that things will turn around soon enough," Keema replied, still riding high on her negotiation win with Evfra.

Ryder nodded quietly, "And, Reyes?"

"Still alive, still determined, and still stubborn as ever."

Ryder hummed a small acknowledgement and took another sip.

"He misses you," Keema said, her eyes shone with quaint amusement as color flushed the human's face. "You were... good for Reyes. You brought out more of his compassionate side. I think that surprised even him."

Ryder pushed aside the butterflies in her stomach at the thought of her being missed and pursed her lips. "Did you know, Keema? Did you know he was the Charlatan?"

The angara nodded, "Yes. I was one of a select few. I told him to tell you earlier, but he was afraid of what you would think of him." She smiled slightly. "After you both worked together to solve the Roekaar murders, Reyes became obsessively  _concerned_ about his standing with you. It was adorable actually. I've known Reyes for a while now and he's never given much thought about what others thought about him, except for you, Pathfinder."

Ryder pondered silently over the angaran's words.

Keema continued, "Reyes is no innocent and I won't say that his decision not to tell you wasn't wrong, but I will say that he has always done what he felt was right for Kadara and her people - all of her people. That's more than could ever be said of Sloane Kelly."

Ryder closed her eyes and sighed. Keema was right. Sloane was a hothead before and the reports coming out of Kadara were more troubling. She had fucked up and while Ditaeon was currently shielded from the brunt of Sloane's rule, Ryder worried about it's future as Initiative resources continued to flow into the outpost. She couldn't ask Tann for help and she'd die before approaching Addison.

"Did you love him?"

Ryder snapped to attention from the imposing question. Angara were so direct when it came to their emotions and feelings. She was still getting used to that with Jaal.

"I...yes," Ryder finally admitted, feeling a sense of relief at acknowledging a hidden truth.

"And, do you still?"

Keema gave a sympathetic look as the human nodded.

"Pathfinder, your people traveled over 600 of your years to get to Andromeda and now that you're here, you fight every day to start anew. What will be the fruit of these efforts? The gift of love should not be given up so easily, not if your people are going to survive here."

Ryder's dark eyes drifted over the angaran's face as she finished her glass. The beeping of her omni tool pulled her back. "I have to go," she said, pushing her chair back to stand, "we're do on Eos."

Keema dipped her head, "Stars be with you, Pathfinder."

Ryder stepped away, yet turned to face the angara once more, "Keema?"

The angara lifted her head toward the young human, "Yes?"

"Reyes is lucky to have you," Ryder said quietly.

Keema chuckled, "I know and I remind him of that every chance that I get."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keema Dohrgun is certainly the MVP of this chapter! :)


	4. Chapter 4

She smelled like  _dulce de leche_ with a hint of vanilla, Reyes decided, as he inhaled the sweet spot behind her ear. His lips brushed lightly against the soft skin of her neck, making her shiver and coo deliciously in his embrace. A hand lifted to her hair and he slipped his fingers between her defined locks, pulling her gently toward him. His other hand drifted to her shoulder, bare and searing against his own flesh. 

Long had Reyes dreamed of holding Ryder like this. Long had he wanted the Pathfinder to melt under his exploratory caresses.

She tried to wiggle in his grasp, but he held her firmly in place, his lips continuing to worship her neck. He tilted her head so that he could taste the other side, and the sensation of his tongue drew a whimper from her. He smiled against her savory skin.

"Do you know how long I've wanted you, Ryder?" he mused, not really expecting or needing an answer. Her ragged breaths in his ear told him what he needed to know.

The hand on Ryder's shoulder slipped across to her back, nails gently raking down her spine.

"Reyes..." Ryder sighed, breathlessly, "please."

_Do you know how long I've wanted you to beg for me?_

"Please what?" Reyes asked, kissing along her jaw. He felt her turn her head to kiss him, but he evaded her, teasing to no end.

"Please... please kiss me."

He pulled back slightly to see that Ryder's eyes were still closed in silent prayer, but they slowly pulled open and he drank in her rich, brown eyes full of lust, desire, and need.

Fuck.

"Please..." she begged again. Her lips were so inviting as he pulled her close, fulfilling her request and claiming her mouth with his own. She trembled, yielding to him with every whimper and moan that he tugged from her. She was his and he would learn to play her body like a seasoned musician, coaxing passionate melodies form her as he gave and took pleasure.

"Reyes..." she whispered against his lips, yet at the same time, it felt as if she was pulling away from him.

"Reyes, please..."

Ryder sounded more distant, the warmth of her mouth felt faint and he opened his eyes to find that she was gone.

* * *

Reyes stirred in his sleep, his brow sheened from sweat. It was the same dream. The same dream that haunted his thoughts since he had left Ryder behind in that cave, the last time he had seen her in person. He shifted uncomfortably on his cot. His subconscious vision of a wanton Ryder, pleading and begging for him to take her roused him every time.

Keema was right; this had to stop, one way or another.

If he left Kadara behind, he'd always be on the run from Sloane, and Ryder would continue to interrupt his dreams unless... unless he could determine for sure if she hated him. Leaving Kadara behind and the possibility of losing Ryder for good was a double loss. Not acceptable.

If he took Kadara, Ryder could hate him, but with Ditaeon, the Initiative's outpost, it would only be a matter of time before they would have to discuss business. He would still have access to her, but it would be under formalities and she would look at him as the Charlatan and not as Reyes Vidal. The worst case in this scenario was half win. 

But, Reyes Vidal was a greedy man.

No. He would reach out to Ryder and plead his case to see where he stood. Then, he would know precisely how to act. He leaned over and reached for a cup on a stack of crates, taking a small sip of whiskey, resolving to send Ryder a message. First, there was the immediate matter of the ache in his loins. He willed his conscious thoughts back to his dream as his hand drifted south.

* * *

"Pathfinder, you have new email at your terminal."

Ryder slowly opened her eyes and groaned as she stretched out her muscles. She padded quietly to her desk, slipping some cereal to her hamster.

**We need to talk.**

She furrowed her brow and opened the message.

 **To: Ryder**  
**From: Reyes Vidal**  
____________________

**Please. I can't stop thinking about you.**

Ryder ran her tongue over her dry lips, only to replace it with her teeth. Reyes Vidal had been a living, breathing, dichotomy in her life. He had brought joy and pain, happiness and sadness, desire and disgust. Yet, despite all that she had learned about the Charlatan and his methods, prior to Reyes' reveal, she found that she did miss him. She missed her visits to Kadara port, to Tartarus, which, with Reyes, felt more like heaven than hell. She missed listening to his stories, laughing over drinks, she missed the intense, interested stare of his golden eyes as he watched her, but how much of that had been Charlatan lies? 

Part of her did understand his deception. Directly opposing Sloane would have been stupid. Part of her also understood the fact that she, as a Pathfinder, would always be political pawn, but with Reyes, she had hoped that she could be herself. She had been herself, in the lingered kisses, that were encompassed in mistruths.

Her thoughts drifted back to her meeting with Keema Dohrgun on Aya.  _Did you love him?_ Keema had asked.  _Do you still?_

She had answered the angaran truthfully, and she had felt no anger or bitterness in her admission. Only sadness.

"SAM?" Ryder asked quietly.

"Yes, Pathfinder?"

"Tell me what I should do about Reyes."

 "While I can provide insight on analytical data, I cannot advise on emotional conflicts, Pathfinder, especially when emotions can override logic."

"Well,  _logically,_ SAM, what would you do?"

The AI was quiet for a moment.

"I would talk to Mr. Vidal."

"Even after the lies and deception?"

"You are referring to Mr. Vidal's choice to keeping his alternative identity from you as a lie?" SAM asked.

"Yes."

"That is an incorrect deduction. Mr. Vidal did not lie about his identity because you did not ask if he was, in fact, the Charlatan."

"SAM," Ryder sighed. The AI was not wrong.

"Talking to Mr. Vidal would allow you to address your unresolved feelings for him. It would also help you to focus more on your Pathfinder duties. Since meeting with Ms. Dohrgun, you have been... distracted."

"I'm more than just  _the Pathfinder_ , SAM."

"I am aware of that," SAM returned, "just as Mr. Vidal may be more than just the Charlatan."

Ryder stared in awe at the SAM node in her quarters.  _Son of a bitch._

"I can hear your thoughts, Orion."

Ryder laughed, "SAM, you're a good friend," she said, keying at her terminal.

"Thank you."

* * *

Reyes did not expect an immediate reply from Ryder, so he was not yet disappointed when, several hours later, he did not see a message. He had busied himself catching up on Collective business and reading Keema's reports from Aya. The angaran was good. Damn good to get any kind of movement from Evfra de Tershaav. He'd be able to move faster than expected. He opened a second message from Keema.

 **To: Reyes Vidal**  
**From: Keema Dohrgun**  
____________________

**She's here on Aya. We talked. She's headed to Eos soon.**

There was only one  _she_ that Reyes had requested logistics on from his operatives.

 **To: Keema Dorhgun**  
**From: Reyes Vidal**  
____________________

**You are an amazing woman, Keema. Good work. We will discuss specifics when you get back.**

Reyes leaned back into his chair, pleased with the good news. He smirked at Keema's next message.

 **To: Reyes Vidal**  
**From: Keema Dohrgun**  
____________________

**The Pathfinder said you were lucky to have me. You owe me - two fold. I intend to collect.**

He knew he'd owe her for Evfra, that was certain; Keema's ass in Sloane's chair would not be enough, but what was the second debt? His smirk morphed as a small grin pulled at the corner of his mouth. Shit. He  _hated_ being in debt.

 **To: Reyes Vidal**  
**From: Ryder**  
____________________

**Okay. I'm headed to Eos, something came up. But, I can meet you in a few days. Where?**

His instincts still went to Kadara, but he could not risk going back. Elaaden? Voeld? The Nexus? No. He would meet her at the beacon of hope for Andromeda. Maybe it would be a beacon of hope for them both. 

 **To: Ryder**  
**From: Reyes Vidal**  
____________________

**I will come to you.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ryder couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she she pushed against the metal pole, waiting for her crew mate, Liam Kosta, to secure it into place. She was exhausted; they all were after their frantic trip back to Eos and a surprise fight against the Roekaar. Now, a few days later, Liam had once again found a way to celebrate the victory with everyone. This time, it was sharing the game of fútbol with the rest of Andromeda.

She stood up straight and watched as a crowd of humans, asari, salarians, turians, and angara gathered to learn the rules. Liam enthusiastically explained the game. The former officer was always trying to bring people together. That's one of the most endearing things about him. It's what had once caught her attention when they first began to work together. 

Ryder had confided a lot in her Initiative partner, even going as far as to share a few intimate moments, but it had been without expectations. And, despite Jaal's initial curiosity about the two of them, Ryder and Liam had settled on being friends as long as they both were on the mission. 

Yet, things had become awkward after Kadara. After she had met Reyes.

Liam had been there upon her first venture to Tartarus and soon after, he had sensed that something was up between her and Vidal. He began to distance himself whenever they had downtime on the Tempest. While Liam never brought up the pirate, Ryder wondered if perhaps, he had intended for them to be more than just teammates and casual flings.

After the fallout with Reyes, Ryder noticed that Liam had been up to his old tricks again, trying to inspire hope and comradery with his random activities. Like the one unfolding right now...

"How did you do all this?" Ryder asked as the crowd disbursed onto the make-shift field. She gave him a small, impressed grin as she nudged him gently with her shoulder.

Liam shook his head modestly, "It didn't take much - a ball, flat ground. Back in the Milky Way, we would start games at refugee camps," he said, referring to his days in HUSTL, "I didn't get it then, but after the attack here, and the shit with Verand's rescue -don't think I forgot about that screw up- I wanted to try something different. Something low tech. What do you think?" He looked over at her a bit coyly with big, brown eyes.

Ryder looked across the field and smiled, full and bright, before turning back to him, "It's wonderful how you never stop trying to build your bridge, Liam."

Liam chuckled, "Yeah, it feels like I finally stopped trying too hard. Crisis after crisis trying to force people not to be outsiders. Even going as far as using  _the Pathfinder_ as a symbol."

Ryder sighed quietly and shifted her gaze away. Everyone had been trying to use her as a symbol.

Liam was quiet for a moment, noting the change of Ryder's face. "I mean, you rally people like a champ is all. But, when it's life or death, is that friendship at the end, or relief?" he asked rhetorically.

Ryder returned her gaze to him.

"Like I said - I get it now," Liam continued, "why getting together is so important. Oh! Check the play!"

Ryder looked out onto the field at the collision between an angaran male and an asari, the former knocking the latter to the ground. 

"Free kick for charging!"

The rally of the crowd distracting everyone from the bustle of shuttles landing and taking off around them. Ryder watched as the angara helped the asari off the ground, and the familiar glances of interest that were exchanged.

Liam caught them as well, "And, no charge for matchmaking," he added with a small chuckle. He looked back over at Ryder. "I couldn't do any of this without you," he said quietly.

Ryder turned to him, "You're sweet, Kosta," she said, taking the compliment.

"No, I mean it," Liam's tone matured in it's nature, more serious. "We're the same about a lot of things, so... what about  _us_? Fun is fun. It's okay if it was just flirting before... you know, before Kadara, and I know things changed between us. But, if you were serious then, I'd like to be serious now, I mean if you even want that. What you're doing deserves it, Ryder and not just because you're the Pathfinder."

Ryder's lips parted in surprise, her mind quickly grasping at what she'd just heard. She liked Liam and he was right. They _were_ the same about a lot of things. He was also a good man, though foolish at times. His heart was always in the right place, but when she met Reyes, who was a not-so-good-man, the mysterious allure of the smuggler's shady, flirtatiously confident personality gathered more than a few glances from her... and day dreams. And, with her last response to Reyes,and his reply, it seemed that, neither of them had been willing to shut that particular door.

"Liam, I ... now isn't a good time for me. I..." Ryder was at a loss for words.

"Hey, it's okay, Ryder," Liam assured quietly. "I know you've been having a rough time after Ditaeon and all. I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you. Whatever you need, Ryder." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Liam," Ryder said, leaning to give a small, chaste kiss on his cheek. "I'm going back to the Tempest for some R&R. Keep up the fun, okay?"

"Sure," Liam returned. He watched her briefly as she headed back to the ship and then turned his interest back to the game.

Ryder headed straight for her quarters with two things on her mind: a shower and a sip of whatever wine was left from her last trip to Aya. Between the Roekaar and now, two men having recently confessed their rekindled interest in her, she needed to clear her mind. 

"SAM, privacy mode for a few hours?" She asked, pulling off her armor. SAM consented, standing by operations. She turned on her stereo and gathered her casual clothes, quickly heading for the stalls. With her crew out enjoying themselves, she was going to use  _all_ the hot water.

* * *

Reyes had spotted her the moment she descended from the Tempest. He had landed his shuttle a few hours before, taking the time to observe Prodromos, the Initiative's first successful outpost in Andromeda. He had known from reports that Eos had other attempts, but the presence of a Pathfinder secured Prodromos in place. Ryder was indeed, one hell of a woman.

As he roamed around the settlement, he noted the various trade establishments, science labs, research stations, and housing units. Everything was crisp and clean, a far cry from the damp, dark, shadows of the Kadara slums. Ryder was light while he was shadow. Reyes was unsettled - he was not the type to feel so exposed, but this was the life of the Pathfinder, her legacy, and he wanted to see it with his own eyes.

Then, there she was.

His golden eyes followed her down the Tempest ramp as she walked with a member of her crew. He knew the man from the reports he had his network accrue when Evfra first gave him the Pathfinder assignment. Liam Kosta. Young - closer to Ryder's age than himself, brash - though, more reserved than himself, handsome - he'd give the younger guy a distant second, maybe third, if he ever got to meet Ryder's twin. He watched both Initiative members for a while. There were exchanged warm smiles, casual touching, a kiss on the cheek...  _competition_? Then there was the look of disappointment on Kosta's face.  _Or maybe there's no competition after all._ Reyes thought to himself, taking pity on the other man, the pull of Ryder's light was powerful, as he knew first hand from traveling three days straight to see her on Eos. Her light was indiscriminate and he craved it to warm his thoughts and his soul. Ryder had unknowingly calmed the Charlatan and with her, Reyes had finally felt something more than his unending thirst for power.

He lingered a while, watching the game unfold, the interactions of all the various species. In time, when he was finally in power, he hoped that Kadara would be as diverse and collaborative; however, not as shiny. He headed for his shuttle pulling up his omni tool on the way, sending off a brief encrypted message.

 **To: Ryder:**  
**From: Reyes Vidal**  
__________________  
  
**2 hours.** **  
<nav point location>**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a long wait for a short chapter. Sorry! I should have this wrapped up in one more. Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Reyes was on Eos.

Ryder's heart beat a little faster and she had to assure SAM that she was fine. Nervous, but fine. It has been a little over a month now since she had last seen Reyes Vidal, or the Charlatan, whichever persona was his true form. Despite her anger that she once had, and despite not knowing if she'd be able to trust the man again, she did miss his company. Apparently he missed hers as well. Whatever ambiguous thing they had shared had been shattered and now, Reyes was on Eos to talk about it. 

What could she say to him?

She recognized the nav points and pursed her lips. Site 1: Promise. Isolated and fair distance from Prodromos, the vacant area was also a good place for a setup. She slipped into her Initiative uniform. But, Reyes wouldn't ambush her, right? She holstered her carnifex and headed for the cargo bay, trying not to notice how she glanced at her reflection in the mirror.

"Orion," a deep, baritone voice called from the other side of the Nomad. Ryder had, up until that point, managed to avoid running into any of her crew. The voice spoke again, "Are you going out?"

Ryder had one foot on the step ladder.

"Are you going out alone?"

She hesitated, "I am Jaal. I got a set of nav points that I need to check out."

Jaal came around to her side and gave a curious look. "You do not have your armor. I can accompany you if you just give me a moment." He moved turned to put some of his tools away.

"No Jaal, it's okay. I'm..." Ryder scrambled for an excuse, "I'm just going to check something out over at Promise. I'll have SAM monitor me while I'm out and notify the Tempest if I run into any trouble." She tried her best to give an assuring smile, but she could tell from the angara's face that he was still not fully convinced. 

His crystal globe eyes drifted down to her holstered weapon. "Expecting trouble?"

"You never know," Ryder said with a shrug.

"Stay strong and clear," Jaal offered, his voice was still laced with concern and disapproval, but he did not argue. For that, Ryder was grateful.

"I will. Gil's out with his friend. Tell him I'll bring the Nomad back in one piece?"

The angara raised a hand in acknowledgement. 

"Back soon, Jaal. Promise!" Ryder said as she hoisted herself into the massive vehicle. The engine roared to life and soon, she was on her way.

* * *

Reyes rubbed his temples in frustration as the voice over his omni tool pressed him for information.

"So, she's on her way. What do you plan to say to her, Reyes?"

The angara woman was like his mother... or an older sister. He couldn't decide which one would be worse.

He looked out at the Eos landscape. Promise was in the foreground with the expansive, rocky terrain in the back. It was a beautiful world, though his heart still ached for the mountains and pools of Kadara. Currently, the deserted Initiative buildings were disturbing. Reyes had taken the liberty of exploring the empty grounds after leaving Prodromos, and while the peace and quiet was a change of pace from Kadara port, knowing that the unprepared residents of Eos' first settlement were slaughtered by kett or poisoned by the environment, it was sobering. Ryder had her work cut out for her and by seeing Eos firsthand, what it had been and what it was now striving to be, Reyes wasn't sure if he and Ryder could ever pursue each other. _The Pathfinder_ was too important, too preoccupied, and too iconic, while the Charlatan was... too encrypted. His mind wandered to his dreams, where there was nothing between him and Ryder except for a provocatively draped sheet.

"Reyes, are you there?"

He snapped from his thoughts, "Yes, I... I don't know Keema! Shit, woman!"

Keema huffed, disappointed and equally frustrated. "Stars, Reyes, are you kidding me? All this time? You've had all this time to figure something out and now, when the Pathfinder has finally agreed to see you, you don't know what you're going to say?"

Reyes thought briefly about his Collective staff, wondering if he could replace the insufferable angara with someone else.

"Maybe start with, 'I'm sorry, Pathfinder for deceiving you' or maybe 'I was a complete idiot for not telling you sooner'?"

Nope. There was no one else.

He paced a small space in his shuttle. "I..." he began, a glimmer of light off in the distance caught his attention.

"You have one day, Reyes, then I need you back in Govorkam so we can finish this. Evfra's resources will be here in two days."

"Alright! I will be there," he confirmed, reaching for his rifle and looking through the scope. He lowered it upon recognizing the armored tank heading for his location. "I have to go. Don't contact me unless it's an emergency."

Keema offered one last piece of encouragement before she ended the call. "Don't fuck this up, Reyes."

He sat down in the doorway of his shuttle, his legs over the edge as he swallowed one last bit of whiskey. He refused to believe himself to be nervous, but he was, because one way or another, his path to Ryder, to Kadara, or both, would soon be made clear.

* * *

Ryder slowed the Nomad as it rumbled toward the black, blue, and gold shuttle from behind. It was perched overlooking the lost outpost. The shuttle door was open. She parked and cut the engine, looking through the windshield for a moment. It was quiet. Promise was always quiet, aside from the recent Roekaar attack. The Nomad's door hissed open and she hopped down, securing her weapon and walked toward the shuttle. As she rounded the corner, she saw him, sitting against the door frame, his back was toward her. Her stomach fluttered and her palms grew sweaty with each step, knowing that soon, she'd be staring into  _those_ intense, golden eyes once more. Her steps were loud enough to announce her presence, but Vidal didn't move. He remained posed, one leg bent, one straight, a hand rested over his knee. His hair was out of place.

She stood there for a moment, twenty different things to say crossed her mind. She thought of casually tossing the rogue's familiar line back to him, yet those were familiar times, before the uncertainty, before the cave and the sniper...

"Is this an ambush, Reyes?" Her tone was pointed as she watched for his reaction.

Reyes had closed his eyes as he listened to the Nomad roaring closer. He heard the purposeful, yet guarded cadence of the Pathfinder's steps as she neared his shuttle. Before she stopped, he could smell her faint scent on the breeze - sweet to match her warm caramel skin, with a kiss of gun powder. Heavens he missed her, but her suspicious words made him frown slightly. She didn't trust him. She agreed to meet, guardedly. He deserved that. He opened his eyes, turning his head toward her voice.

"No, this is not an ambush, Ryder," he said as he spun around out of the frame to plant his feet onto the ground. His golden gaze fell upon her then and his heart quickened. With her warm brown skin, dark eyes, full lips, and shoulder-length, dark hair dreaded neatly, she was as beautiful as the day they first met at Kralla's Song. She rejected his playful advances, suspicious of his bravado then, and the same, hardened Ryder was eyeing him now. She looked more tired though, the side effect of being a political pawn. His hands in that were not clean. 

In that moment, he realized that Keema had been right about Ryder, about him, about him and Ryder. He hated it when she was right. The Pathfinder's posture was still defensive, though he noted how her lips parted slightly when he first caught her eye. His gaze moved to the holstered gun. She had chosen to come without her armor, but she still chose to be prepared. 

"I didn't think you'd come Ryder." His eyes followed her then, noting how her uniform hugged her body. She crossed in front of him, coming to his side and sat next to him.

Ryder didn't answer, instead opting to share a moment of silence as her dark brown eyes looked over the quiet outpost. Her mind went back to the Roekaar. She had been furious about the attack on Eos, after the loss of her dad, of Habitat 7, after her brother... the attack on her first breath of fresh air on Andromeda was...

"This is it, isn't it? Why you fight?"

Ryder blinked, roused form her thoughts and she looked over her shoulder at the smuggler. His golden eyes were fixated out.

"You don't want this to happen again," he continued.

Ryder ran her tongue over her lips, the vocalization of her fears causing her throat to dry. She swallowed as his eyes, molten and knowing, shifted over to her. She nodded, "It won't happen again. Here or anywhere. Not on my watch." Her voice was firm, edged like forged steel.

Reyes felt guilty then, knowing how his manipulations had distracted her form her mission, her duty. She was a Pathfinder, a protector, and he had played her with his charm and his looks for what? A turf war?

"I get it now, Ryder, seeing this..." Vidal gestured to the vacant units, "I should have been straight with you from the start. Your world is... much bigger than the politics of a small space port. I should not have used you."

Ryder arched an eyebrow, "That sounds like an apology, Reyes, and a convincing one at that. Keema must have worked you over pretty good."

The smuggler held up his arms and shrugged, "Yeah well, I think she likes you."

"Huh," Ryder contemplated aloud, "so why are  _you_ here instead of her?" She felt her cheeks warm as she watched the corner of his lips curl into a smirk.

"A fair point," Reyes conceded. He watched her blush and then lowered his head, feeling the weight of their impending conversation. "Look, Ryder, I was an asshole to you and I just..." He sighed, it was rare that he could not something persuasive to say, "After Terev, you were just a means for me to get to Sloane. I needed to get you on my side. I was more interested in power and in Kadara than I was in your feelings... or my own." He didn't look at her, but he knew she was frowning. "My punishment was you." He tilted his chin and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "I've never met anyone like you, Ryder. You made Kadara interesting. You made my work seem more meaningful and because of that, I want things to be civil between us. I mean, you did say that we made a good team." He finally faced her then.

Ryder held his amber eyes for a moment and then shook her head, leery to trust, "I'm sure you say that to all the girls, Reyes. How do I know this isn't another Charlatan ploy or your usual smooth talk to get what you want?"

That cut him deeper than he first thought.

"Orion..."

Ryder stood then, not wanting to be distracted from the way her name rolled deliciously off his tongue. She had to know this wasn't another serving of bullshit. She had to know if he was being real. 

"No. I'm serious, Reyes. The rooftop... was that even real for you or was everything just a game to get me to fall for you?" Ryder narrowed her eyes and hugged her arms around her chest.

_...to fall for you?_

Reyes stood as well, stepping toward the Pathfinder, the woman who had haunted his dreams, whom he had unexpectedly fallen for as well. He understood her concerns, but how could he convey to her that she had meant something to him - enough that he would risk exposure to see her again.

"Even in the Milky Way, I'd never flown across a galaxy to chase after a woman... or a man for that matter. It was risky for me to come here, with Sloane's people still wanting my head, but here I am," he chuckled slightly in disbelief of his own actions, "and, it was worth it. Even if you decide that you can't forgive me." He moved closer, within reach, and he searched her brown eyes. He was gaining ground. "Ever since the night of Sloane's party, you have haunted me, Orion Ryder, because I fell for you too, but I was afraid that you would look at me differently if you knew I was the Charlatan. I needed to end my feud with Sloane. I just didn't anticipate that you'd be there. I'm sorry Ryder. I hurt you and it kills me knowing that."

Ryder stared at him and as she looked over the smuggler's face, tired and worn, she felt the frown on her face recede. Her arms melted from her chest as his confession reverberated within her mind. It had been risky to fly to Eos. It would  _always_ be risky for Reyes as long as Sloane Kelly was still alive and ruling over Kadara. She lowered her head.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She willed herself to look back into his eyes, yet they soon drifted to his lips, "I'm so sorry."

Reyes' body moved on its own accord as his hand reached to cup the nape of her neck. He pulled her in close, as his lips found hers, eagerly, pleadingly as they both apologized and forgave each other. No longer able to hold back his repressed feelings or desires, his hands fell over her, groping and fondling, encouraged by the soft mews that escaped her lips. Long had he dreamed of having his way with her, and as he felt her hands slide over his back, pulling him closer, it was all he could do not to take her on the rocky soil.

He cupped her ass and lifted her up, groaning into her mouth as she tightened her legs around his hips and ground against him. He moved her back to his shuttle, walking blindly as he navigated around the to makeshift table in the back. There was a crash of falling datapads as Reyes frantically cleared it off with one hand, setting Ryder down, never breaking their kiss. He moaned at the feeling of his bottom lip becoming trapped between her teeth, her hands grabbing excitedly at the fastening on his pants.

"Reyes," Ryder sighed, her hand teasing him through his layers. Her dark eyes were full of lust and want, "Reyes, fuck me. I've waited so long..."

Golden eyes were set ablaze with a fiery passion as Reyes pulled at the collar of his shirt, pulling it over his head. He watched as Ryder grabbed the hem of her uniform, silently appreciative as the planes and curves of her smooth, mocha body were revealed to him. He placed a hand on her stomach, rolling it to her side and buried his lips into the softness of her neck.

"Yo tamién," he murmured, kissing a heated trail over her throat, savoring the taste of her skin as he had in his dreams. He looped his fingers into her bra straps and guided them down, over her shoulders. He was all too willing to oblige her request, giving her any and everything that she desired.

* * *

Reyes was laying on his side, his head propped up with his hand as he watched a half-dressed Ryder roam around his shuttle. She was looking for her shirt. He smirked, knowing that he had hidden it behind a small cargo crate, fully intending on keeping the garment as a reminder of her when he'd eventually have to depart. His smirk softened into a smile as he took her in, his eyes drifting from her legs over the muscles of her gently defined back. Power and beauty, she was a goddess, a warrior, and if he played his hand right, _his_.

Her hips swayed deliciously as she walked from corner to corner, evidence of their rambunctious time together. Over the past four hours they had gotten to know each other intimately, marking and claiming through many, many satisfying cries of passion. He glanced at the ball of his shoulder, now sporting a few scratches and bite marks. Ryder had her own share of love bites. He had been surprised by that particular request. 

"You know I can't let you leave like that, Ryder," Reyes said low and teasingly, his honeyed eyes twinkled with mischief. 

The smooth, accented purr of his voice sent an aroused tremble down her spine and Ryder turned to face his smoldering gaze. Shit. He was giving her  _that_ look again. That look would be her downfall and it had been the reason why she was two hours late returning to Prodromos. Thankfully SAM had periodically checked in with the Tempest, else her entire crew would have walked in on quite a scene.

"Leave like what, Reyes?" She asked, quickly turning away from his eyes, trying to evade his seductive spell.

Reyes sat up and quirked an eyebrow teasingly, "Well, half-naked for starters and stumbling around like you've been properly and thoroughly fucked." He smiled then, confident and smug. He tisked, "What would the neighbors think?"

Ryder narrowed her eyes, a mixture of amusement and suspicion. "Give me back my shirt, Reyes." The smuggle threw up his hands and she rolled her eyes. "Totally innocent, huh, Vidal?" She scoffed and scooped up his disguarded black shirt. "Fine, this will have to do," she said, pulling it over her head, the dangerously subtle, spiced, seductive scent of Reyes Vidal surrounding her. She pulled the collar up to her nose and gave a teasing moan.

Reyes looked at her, his eyes following the curve of her neck and shoulder as his shirt draped invitingly over her smaller frame. He stood and walked over to her, placing a hand on her hip and leaned down, kissing the side of her throat.

"Reyes..." Ryder sighed, trying to ignore the pull of him. He backed her gently against the wall.

"You know what it does to me when you whisper my name like that," Reyes breathed against her skin.

"They're going to come for me if I don't get back," Ryder said, the heat of him was insatiable and she closed her eyes.

Reyes unbuttoned her pants and pushed a hand inside, grinning against her jawline at the feel of her arousal. "I'd rather you come for me... one more time." He slipped a finger inside of her, curling it meticulously to solicit the soft whimpers that lit a fire within him. His thumb grazed her apex and she gasped, , leaning her head back against the wall, kindly exposing her neck. He continued to play her, kissing and licking her flushed, caramel skin as she writhed against his hand, seeking more, begging for release. He nuzzled her cheek, teasing her with husked murmurs in Spanish as he finally coaxed another orgasm from her. His molten eyes watched as she rode through the wave of pleasure and he gave her a small smile as her eyes met his. He slipped his hand out and refastened her pants.

"What happens now, Reyes?" Ryder asked, searching his face, knowing that their time together was running out.

"Ryder, I don't want anymore secrets between us. I want you. I want _us_. If..." His thoughts moved back to Liam at the fútbol match, "if you are interested in the same."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Reyes," Ryder said pointedly, "I know you'll continue to have secrets. If we  _were_ to do this, I don't want you to lie to me about the big stuff. You think about that and maybe we can have something."

Reyes nodded, reaching to curl a lock of her hair over her ear, "Alright." He stepped back, allowing one hand to lightly grip hers. "You should know that Keema and I are going after Sloane."

Ryder lowered her head, "I understand."

"I wanted to see you again. I wanted you to know, to see and feel how I felt about you, truly, Ryder." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Reyes, I can help you," Ryder offered.

The smuggler shook his head, "No. I don't want you involved any further, especially with Ditaeon. What the Charlatan has with Sloane, what  _I_ have with Sloane is personal now and I will end it."

Ryder reached up to ruffle the mess that was his hair and gave him a soft look. "Just be careful, Reyes."

Reyes chuckled, "Watch out, Ryder, you start caring about me too much and I'll start thinking that you like me." He winked at her.

"And, would that be so bad?" Ryder purred, caressing a hand lightly over his bare arm.

Reyes flashed a predatory grin, "Depends on whether or not you want to get back to the Tempest any time soon."

Ryder slid around him and grabbed her holster, securing it around her, "Fair point," she conceded, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. "I'll want my shirt back," she added as she stepped out of the shuttle, heading for her vehicle.

Reyes watched as she left, his loose shirt billowing in the wind as she neared her rover. He returned her wave as she turned to him, one last time, and sooner than he would have liked, she was gone, over the Eos horizon. He activated his omni tool and sent off messages from his Charlatan frequency. There was work to do and now, back in Ryder's graces, Reyes was fueled with an unstoppable fury that would end only when he could claim Kadara for himself. He would kill Sloane, with his own hands this time, and afterward, he would celebrate his victory with the only woman in Andromeda who could tame him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this story and again, my apologies to Reyes Vidal, whose greatness I didn't recognize in the beginning.


End file.
